Violent Soul
by mitsune
Summary: If George cannot save her from herself, can the knight wash the blood that stains her hands?
1. Nikita

Disclaimer: Whoever owns G Gundam owns G Gundam. It's obviously not me. But I do own Nikita and her brother. The story takes place during 14th Gundam Fight (and later the 15th). Nikita is about Princess Maria Louise's age.  
  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Amazing, for the first time in weeks I was able to leave Germaine's sight. He kept me under his constant surveillance all the time. When we reached Paris, I was able to steal away, although only for an hour or two. Enough time to sample the food and breathe for the first time in weeks.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a scarlet haired man with a suspicious resemblance to George de Sand of Neo-France. Stories flooded back of his bravery, honor and skill. I doubted the longhaired man drinking tea on the other side of the street had all that. Counting my Neo-Francs, I walked to the café. The closer I go to the red haired man, the more he looked like George de Sand.  
  
Kindly, after I sat down at one of the open-air tables a waiter handed me a cup of tea. I could smell France, it wasn't like Andorra or Spain or anywhere else. Earth had a different smell than the colony. It had different sounds too, and my head didn't ring. Around Germaine my head always rattled and yelled at me and reprimanded me. Nothing I did was good enough for my head and unfinished things banged around my head like fish in a fishbowl.  
  
"Hey, girlie your brother's really pissed off," a man three times my size told me. Anger ran circles in my head and I hid my clenched fists under the table. I could never take down that man. I wasn't big enough. The man clenched his fist and cracked his knuckles in warning while I cringed. With one hand he threw the table across the street and gripped my hand pulling me up. I could just weakly stand, much less fight back. And even if I could fight back, it would have been futile. The man's grip on my wrist was so tight it might have crushed my wrist.  
  
"How dare you threaten a lady?" a voice said behind me. Turning, I noticed the man who resembled George had a sword upraised. So, he was really George de Sand! Awed, I watched my brother's thug pale in fear and run. My brother's thugs were really just drinking mates, but they were big. They also ran when there was anyone stronger than them.  
  
"Are you well?" George asked me. Run! my mind told me but my legs were so weak that I couldn't move. If I responded immediately all that would have come out of my mouth would have been spit and pointless syllables. Slowly, the pandemonium in my mind slowed to quiet disorder and I could utter more than babble. All while George watched me.  
  
"Yes, I think so," I replied while rubbing my sore, limp wrist. "Only my pride's hurt." My pride as a martial artist. Even such a poor martial artist like me could have easily knocked him out, but my thoughts started playing games and my legs turned to jelly. I flinched at the wreckage from my brother's thug. All that wreckage was because I disobeyed my brother. Tears ran unchecked down my checks. When I debated with my mind, I insisted that I never had a choice to become my brother's repairman. But more tears just came, because it wasn't true. I always have a choice. So when my brother became Neo-Andorra's Gundam fighter, I didn't have to be his repairman. I did though.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" George wondered. I mused if my father's stories were true. A few years before, father would tell me the tale of his defeat under George de Sand's hand. Such honor George had! father said. Such valor! Until that moment I doubted all the stories.  
  
When his question reached my mind, all my thoughts stopped. My eyes to the ground, I let his words saturate my tumultuous head. Until my entire mind decided to decline his offer, I was frozen. Even when I decided to decline his offer I couldn't, my body was numb. In my head, I was yelling, "No! No! No!" but my body wouldn't respond.  
  
"Mademoiselle, let me help you up," George spoke again. Reaching a hand into the veil of my pink hair, he took my hand and helped me up from my crumpled position. When I finally looked up, my own eyes met mine.  
  
When I was a little girl, I would look in the mirror at my reflection. I would touch my long pink hair, but then my gaze would fall to my eyes. Inside my eyes was this rage that I couldn't understand when I was so young. That rage would later become understandable, but then I thought that that was what I was. The longer I gazed at myself the more fearful I became of myself. Maybe I was that angry beast that looked out through my eyes, I thought. My lavender eyes entranced me.  
  
George's eyes were so calm, so still, so trained. Automatically I smiled like I always did, trying to hide my true feelings. When a cup of tea was placed in front of me, I resisted the urge to drain the cup in one sip. Maybe the hot liquid would drown the chorus in my head. Each verse the chorus sang ordered me to do something different, each stanza a contradiction of the last.  
  
"Merci," I squeaked. Words didn't seem to come out of my mouth, just sound. My squeaks were noise to add to the noisy café. "George de Sand." Slowly my legs gained feeling in them. Painstakingly standing, I leaned on the table so the fog and dizziness would clear. Starting to walk away, I remembered something. I spoke clearly.  
  
"I am Nikita." 


	2. Avalanche Gundam

Disclaimer: I don't own too much. Blah Blah Blah. While I'm talking, I must say, I like the George/Maria Louise pairing. And I didn't want to ruin that when I wrote this. I really didn't. Oh, and I switched POV each chapter. So, last chapter was in Nikita's Point-of-View and this one is in 3rd person.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I challenge you to a Gundam fight!" a large man yelled. A towering yellow, blue and red Gundam readied to attack. The challenged just sighed in exasperation at the foolishness of the fighter. Running his hand through his red hair, he operated the Mobile Tray System and accepted the challenge.  
  
The challenger grunted and put up his fists.  
  
"You better be ready to lose!" the challenger bellowed and launched into attack. His fists had power and no thought. The challenged just calmly stepped aside, drew a sword and spun to face the opponent. Fury sparkled in the eyes of the overconfident challenger, before he screamed in rage when his rival's sword pierced the head section of his Gundam.  
  
"Neo-Andorra's fighter, Gundam International Regulation, Article 1: A Gundam whose head section has been damaged is disqualified," the challenger said before leaving.  
  
When Neo-Andorra's fighter got back to the hotel he was staying in, he drank a few beers then went to find his sister. In an alley behind the hotel, she shot arrow after arrow into a pile of trash with a complex bow. Swinging around to the sound of her brother's steps, she pointed the bow at him. Reluctantly, she lowered the bow.  
  
"My sister the archer. If only she spent more time on the Avalanche Gundam and not on her complex bow. Maybe we might stay on earth longer, Nikita," her brother purred. Nikita looked at her feet, fighting the queasy feeling her brother gave her.  
  
"Germaine, I repaired your Avalanche Gundam. Neo-Andorra does not lose on my account," she whispered before Germaine grabbed her hand and shook her. With her free hand she covered her face. In what seemed like slow motion, she watched through her fingers her brother's hand slap her with both hands and pick her up again. Holding her cheeks with one hand, he punched her in the stomach. He kicked her to the ground before grabbing her. For brief seconds, she watched her feet leave the ground before she was thrown across the alley. Germaine left her in a bloody heap in the alley.  
  
"Everything is your fault," she heard her brother say prior to walking away. Using the wall, she slowly stood. Using the hand that didn't hold her standing up, she felt around her face for bruises and cuts.  
  
"Luckily I can hide my bruises," she breathed. "But I can only hide my shame when I become Neo-Andorra's Gundam fighter." 


	3. George de Sand

This in George's POV.  
  
  
  
  
  
The fight played in my head like a broken record. I didn't do anything wrong, it was not that, but it went so quickly. Before I knew what happened, it was over. Neo-Andorra's Gundam's head section was destroyed, and the fighter was ranting about his sister. He was such a poor fighter.  
  
  
  
My eyes traveled to a lone lady. Her hands clasped her dress and her purple eyes darted across the gathering. Her eyes were like the girl at the café the day before. At the café it startled me to see my eyes so nearly mirrored back at me. Slowly, I walked towards the lady, and she looked at me with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"Have we met, Mademoiselle?" I asked. Perhaps many have eyes so similar to mine, but with pink hair too?  
  
"Yes," she said. For a moment her carefully concealed emotions shown through her mask as she spoke. Beneath many veils and shrouds she kept a wild fury hidden. Quickly, she covered up any emotion that she possessed again. "My head didn't ring, Earth seemed so quiet." Silently she stared at me, barely blinking. Although, it felt more like she was staring through me.  
  
"Earth is no quieter than a colony," I said, trying to reason with the nonsensical statement. She shook her head like I couldn't understand and laughed.  
  
"Maybe so, but I don't believe that," she said. "Adieu, George de Sand." With a wave she disappeared into a cluster of people. Staring at where she had been my thought was interrupted.  
  
"George?" Princess Maria Louise inquired coming over to me. "Are you joining?" Grabbing my hand, she pulled me into the party.  
  
"Yes," I laughed. 


	4. Platinum Blonde

This is four years after the first bit (that was14th Gundam fight, and this is the 15th). So, that was like part 1, and this is part 2. I guess.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Neo-France defeats Neo-," a very blonde television reporter says. The screen is so covered in grease and grime the only really noticeable thing on the screen in the reporter's platinum hair. Smoke performs exotic dances twisting from ashtrays. The front windows have more plastic than glass in them and any glass there is mostly cracked from gunshots. The whole bar is really just shades of tobacco yellow. A red cloaked person hunches over the bar squinting at the tiny TV screen. When the bartender asks the cloaked figure if the person wants a drink, a husky voice and a hand emerges from the folds of the cloaks. A handful of coins are dropped on the table, and the lanky hand that dropped them recedes back into the cloaked mass. Avidly, the figure stares at the TV watching the news of the Gundam match.  
  
"Thanks for leaving your TV on," the cloaked figure says. Leaving the drink untouched, the figure leaves the bar. 


	5. Remembrance

Is someone reading this story? Will you flame me already? Or, I'd really like someone to flame me so I know if my story is even being read.  
  
  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
In a wild dance, ire seems run through me. My hands grasp my father's gun tightly, so tightly that the metal bites me. In my head an opera seems to play, but some nonsensical opera that is both an order and a threat. One scene threatens to hurt me; the next scene orders me to hurt another. The voices get louder and louder until I can't bear it, so loud that I can't hear anything. All until the voices are drowned by a wave of beastlike fury.  
  
Slowly I walk to kitchen where my brother is getting drunk. The gun shakes in my hand. The beast I feared as a child engulfs me. Eats me whole in one bite so I have no will power. I can just watch the beast act through clouded eyes. There aren't any voices in my head anymore the beast ate them too. The beast raises the gun at my brother. Soothingly, the beast also tells me that I want my brother dead. How can I not give in? The beast ate the voices that tell me to do anything, without then I am nothing, just a shell. Shaking, my brother lays prostrate on the ground. But nothing in his eyes shows any apology. Just fear and hate. The beast points the gun at Germaine's breast and shoots. I watch as blood slowly flows, the beast leans down to look at my brother. Licking the blood off the wound, the beast savors the murder before the beast comforts me.  
  
Gun in hand, I point it at my arm and shoot. I hear the click and the blast. I see the blood soaking through my sleeve. I taste the metallic flavor of blood. I feel that the wound is my memorial to Germaine. My arm is does not feel pain. The beast leaves.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK 


	6. My Knight

I thank those who reviewed. Thank you! ^_^ I also would like to thank The Shuffle Alliance Shrine to G Gundam. And I think that's all my thanks. I'm glad this story is being read! It makes me feel very happy (truly! I am euphoric).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Noticing no one around, a cloaked traveler removes the cloak that conceals the traveler's identity. Walking towards the ocean, her eyes dart about alert. The soft breeze off the ocean caresses her face, calming her so she forgets to be alert. Lost in memory, she doesn't notice someone there until she practically runs into him.  
  
"Pardon," she says before looking to whom she is speaking to. Slowly, her eyes travel up to his face. As she gradually returns from her recollections, his features clear. The hand reaching for her bow on her back returns to her side. The man's scarlet hair comes into focus first then his violet eyes.  
  
"Mademoiselle, I am very sorry," the man says.  
  
"Article 4 of the Gundam Fight International Regulation: Gundam Fighters must not damage nor mar the honor or dignity of the nations they represent," she whispers. "Though, not your downfall, George de Sand." Her smile wavers a moment before resuming. Leaning on the railing, she let the ocean weave ribbons of salt into her pink hair.  
  
"Have we met before?" George politely asks. Slowly, her smile widens slightly. The present seems to fog into the past, memories seemingly reminisced daily.  
  
"Once in a dream," she murmurs, "when you were my knight." Memories were slowly sorted through in George's head. Gradually, the last Gundam Fight came back to him in shreds. And his eyes on another's face. The girl told him her name, but it was so long ago.  
  
"Nikita." Pulling her cloak about her shoulders she ran away. George was sure he heard laughter. 


	7. Gundam Phoenix

Thank you for reading this far! Well, this is it. This is the last chapter. It was a great ride (?). Review, please! I have no clue, what- so-ever is a.) this is actually read to the end or b.) y'all hate it or like it, or WHATEVER!!! Review for the sake of my sanity (no, not really), but it would be nice if you, the reader, reviewed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Perhaps, I am doing something wrong. I cannot seem to forget those eyes. It is that they are not my eyes. Those eyes have the same shape as mine, and the same color, but they are not mine. Hers are filled with something, something I could not feel if I wanted to.  
  
"Gundam Fight, go!" My opponent rushes at me before leaping, my fight begins. My shock at Neo-Andorra making it to Finals wears off quickly. I can see why this fighter made it so far. The Gundam Phoenix's red gold wings flash off the water and sun before they open. Suddenly, the flame colored Gundam is above my head. I brandish my sword in warning but with an air attack, my sword would be useless. My opponent knows that, daring me to use Rose Bits. Barely before I ready for Roses Screamer, Gundam Phoenix has already aimed its bow at me. Once the arrow is shot, it grazes my shoulder before missing me. I cannot tell if my opponent meant to miss or I moved fast enough. Either way, I must deploy Roses Screamer.  
  
"Flaming Arrow!" my opponent screams before shooting the second arrow. The arrow embeds itself in my arm. I feel the pain so sharply it blinds me a second while the other Gundam nocks another arrow. Neo-Andorra is stronger than the last time I fought it, and the Gundam is different. The fighter is not to be taken lightly.  
  
"Roses Screamer!" I yell and release the attack. Only Domon Kasshu has ever gotten out of it. As soon as my rival is surrounded, the fighter releases the arrow. The net around the Gundam flickers and glows bright, straining to hold against the power of the attack. Walking up to the trapped Gundam, Neo-Andorra's fighter looks up at me. I can feel the fighter's strength when the other Gundam turns gold. No anger adds force to any attack.  
  
Slowly, the fighter says, "Phoenix Call." Both the fighter's hands glowed red and burst into flame. The Gundam placed its hands on the net and the whole net burst into flames. As soon as the Gundam forces itself out of the net, it launches into an attack. I have only felt that much power from the King of Hearts. My shock at the escape from Roses Screamer is short lived. The Gundam moves fast on the ground and faster in the air. In the air, my opponent has the advantage. When I attack with Rose Bits, I aim for the wings. I know my aim was not off by the way the Gundam jerks suddenly. Quickly, the other Gundam lands and folds the blazing wings on its back. The Gundam walks towards me; even now I could still be defeated. By now, I know that my opponent wants nothing more than to fight me. Victory is meaningless to the fighter.  
  
"Defeat me," the fighter says quietly. "You were destined to defeat me." In that moment, I know that my rival is right. There is nothing else I can do. Hesitantly, I plunge my sword into the head of the other Gundam. When the head blows up and the fight is officially declared mine, I emerge from my Gundam. So does the other fighter. The tight red and gold Fight Suit makes it obvious that the fighter is female. Long pink hair runs down her back and her purple eyes mirror mine. Now they are mine, all the fury I had seen is gone. From the depths of her eyes a calm, serene soul shows through. A soul that mirrors mine.  
  
"Nikita, I am defeating myself," I murmur. My words are as quiet as the still air, but she can hear. She can always hear. We are the same soul. She knows. We are one.  
  
  
  
Okay, one last comment. The last part, it sounds pretty romantic, doesn't it? Take it how you will, I didn't mean for it to be (originally), but that popped out. So there it is. I'm not one to be picky and take it out just because I didn't mean for anything to be romantic. ^_^ 


End file.
